Hell on Earth
by kathie.is.the.name
Summary: Katherine suvigne loves to fight.But once her parents get tired of her the send her to stay with her uncle.Who happens to be Mr. Sir.She thinks that camp is going to be hell on earth.But things could change.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN HOLES
1. hell on earth

I hate my parents! I can't believe they are making me spend the whole summer and year with my uncle Marian. I was kicked out of school for fighting. Again. So they wanted me to stay with my uncle so he can teach me to be good. I mean seriously spending my whole summer at some crappy camp when I could be hanging out with my best friends Cass, D.J, and Bella. My parents never really cared for me since I was about 12. So I started fighting to get my anger out. It worked until I got in trouble. I was walking on the highway by myself. A car was following me. I was wearing my ripped jeans with my as the store called it deep bamboo tank top and my white flip flops. I had my white sunglasses on with my hair straightened. I know your thinking I'm prep but hell I aint. I dress however I want to. Today I just felt like looking cute. Then I car pulled up right next to me.

"Katherine get in the car." My dad said.

"Katherine please get in we can talk." My mom said. I kept walking.

"It's only for two years. Then you can come back to Austin and go back to high school." My mom said. Two years what?

"Maybe I don't wanna go back." I said while still walking.

"Listen if you go with your uncle and are good and go to high school. We'll let Cass, Bella, and D.J come to the camp and visit." My dad said. I stopped. I looked at my phone and saw my background it was the girls all smiling. I looked.

"Maybe." I said.

"And we won't cancel your cell phone service." My mom said. I stopped and looked at them. I got in the car.

"Thank you sweetie." My dad said. They gave me everything I wanted. Since they didn't know what to do with me. My parents when they were drunk and mad you didn't want to be around them. When they were drunk and happy it was pretty funny. But I don't really see my parents because they usually are working. I looked at the photos on my sidekick and smiled. Then I told the girls the plan they all agreed. I met the girls in kindergarten. We all stayed best friends since then. I went to so many different schools but I stayed friends with them. I ended up going back to the school they were at. They always stuck with me. Even when my parents didn't care they did. Our car stood out on the highway. We had a jaguar and all the other cars were practically beat up. The rode ended and we were on dirt. I looked and saw about a trillion holes. It looked like it was 200 degrees out when actually it was 100. We finally arrived. I saw my uncle talking to some guy with chicken legs. My dad honked. We got out.

"Hey bro." My dad said while shaking his hand.

"Hey Mike." Uncle Marian said.

"Hello Marian." My mom said.

"Hello Julie." He said.

"Hi Uncle Marian." I said.

"Why hello Katherine." He said.

"Thank you for taking Katherine on such short notice." My dad said.

"It's okay. I haven't seen her since she was 13." He said. I put my famous fake smile on. They started talking and I drowned them out by listening to my iPod. It was 'Love like this.' I closed my eyes and hummed. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was my mom. I took my headphones out.

"Okay sweetie we're leaving. Love you." She said. If you love me then I wouldn't be here.

"Bye mom." I said while actually hugging her.

"Bye Kat behave." My dad said while hugging me. I had to hug him.

"Bye." I said. They got it the car and waved. I waved back. They finally left. Some guy's were watching me.

"Come on I want you to meet the Warden." He said. We walked to a house with two tress next to it. The only two tears in the whole camp. He knocked on the door. A redheaded woman walked in.

"I wanted to introduce you to my niece Katherine Sevigne." He said. I don't look like my dad much mostly my mom.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. She seemed nice the way she talked you could tell she was.

"You too." I said.

"Your uncle has been telling all good things about you. " She said.

"Thank you. My uncle told me many good things about you too." I said. He smiled.

"Really? Thank you." She said.

"I guess I'll be here till about next summer a bit longer." I said. I didn't wanna say two yeas because it might be shorter.

'That's good. Katherine I want you to understand I don't want any problems." She said.

"I understand completely." I said. While using my famous fake smile again.

"Good. If you ever nee to talk. I'm here." She said.

"Thanks. Bye." I said. My uncle brought me out.

"Thanks for saving me." He said.

"No problem. So where am I going to be sleeping?" I asked.

"In D tent." He said.

"With the campers?" I asked.

"That's the only place we had left." He said.

"Ugh fine." I said. My trunk was already in the tent.

"Boys." He said. All these guy's were there.

"Yes Mr. Sir." One of them said. Mr. Sir? What does everyone here call him that?

"This is my niece Katherine. She is going to be staying here. If I hear anything bad from her you will all lose your shower tokens for a week. Or you will work dinner duty.' He said. They all looked at me.

"Bye Kat. See you at dinner." He said while patting my back.

"Bye uncle sir." I said while laughing. He left.

"Hey guy's." I said.

"Hey I'm X-Ray that's Squid, Caveman, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, and Zero." He said. He was African American tall thin and cute.

"You all have nicknames huh? Well my friends call me Tiger. I find a prey and beat the crap out of them. That's why I'm here. I got into a fight again with this bitch and I got expelled." I said.

"You like to fight?" Caveman asked. He was a short curly haired white kid. Medium height.

"Course. I've had to change schools about 25 times. It's not my fault I stand up for myself and sometimes just fight random bitches." I said.

"We got a girl gone wild here." Zigzag said. He was a white boy who was tall and had crazy dirty blonde hair and cute. I smiled. I opened my trunk it was over flowing with clothes and my things.

"Mira how much things did you bring?" Magnet asked. He was Hispanic like me. But I had tan light skin. He was medium height and cute. He and I both had dark brown hair. But I straightened mine.

"I need all my things." I said. Then I saw D.J packed my stuffed squid she won for me and my teddy bear she made me for my birthday.

"Hey Squid look she has a squid." Armpit said. He was large African American kinda cute. I smiled.

"Oh this, my best friend won it for me at the carnival when I was seven and I lost my earring." I said. Squid was cute tall white boy with brown hair. I looked at Zero he was short and had poofy curly hair. He was kinda cute. I got all my things settled in then my phone rang. It was Bella. She took a picture of herself. I looked and the first thing I saw was her platinum blonde hair.

"Bella! Yeah I'm here. Yeah it is. Are the girls there? Put them on. Hey girls I miss you guys so much. Few. No. Cass are you crazy? Yeah okay D.J be careful without me. You're stuck with those two. Next month? Yay! Okay I'll call you guys later. Love you girls. Bye." I said while hanging up. I loved my sidekick it was my life.

"Who was that?" Squid asked. He had a cute southern accent.

"My best friends. They are coming here next month to visit me." I said.

"What if they are visiting me huh?" Zigzag asked.

"Fat chance." I said. It was then dinner time I guess. I got five ims. I didn't open all of them at once only two. They were from Cass and Bella.

**Bellababe: Call me later I wanna hear about the boys.**

**Cassiebaby: me too!**

I laughed then I found my uncle.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Your mom left you an apple, two sandwiches from subway, some other things, and coke." I smiled

"Dinner tomorrow is probably gonna be sandwiches for you." He said. I smiled. Then went to sit with the others.

"Hey guys you want some real food?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Hells yeah." Armpit said. I smiled gave them all some cookies. Then I checked my other ims. I got one from D.J.

**Djcutie: hey i wanna know about the cute boys too! **

I smiled. I sat across from Squid. Then this boy who is totally in love with me imed me. He practically stalked me.

**KingMike: hey baby. I miss you. Heard you got expelled. Well I miss you. I went by your house today and didn't see your gorgeous face. I miss you. Call me. **

**Kathyxoxii3: sorry mike i'm not home. Well gotta go bye! **

**KingMike: bye!!**

I smiled and laughed. Then I got one more im form this boy who is so freakin cute.

**Willieboy: hey cutie. I heard you got expelled. That sucks well its good you beat up torri she stalks me. I really miss you here. I heard your spending time with your uncle. Well really miss you smiling face. You should call me later. I miss your sweet voice. **

**Kathyxoxii3: hey Will I miss you too. Aww that is so sweet. I will call you later. Just to let you know you made by life. **

**Willieboy: that's good seriously i really miss you. I am so used to seeing you everyday now I feel lost without you.**

**Kathyxoxii3: aw your sweet well i miss you and I have t go! I'll call you later.**

**Willieboy: bye cutie i will be waiting to hear your sweet voice. Bye! Miss you. **

I smiled and started to giggle and turn red. He said miss you so many times but hell i loved that i was missed by someone other than the girls and mike.

"You talking to your boyfriend?" Squid asked.

"Boyfriend? No this boy who is cute he is so sweet and we are talking. Seriously me have a boyfriend no." I said. He smiled.

"So boys what do you do for fun out here?" I asked.

"Dig." Zero said. I was shocked he talked to me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. We finished eating and we all went back to the tent. I called the girls from my bathroom.

"Hey girls. Yeah okay cute guys there is this one super adorable guy named Squid well his real name I found out is Alan. He lives near us. I know really. But will has been telling me to call him and he has been all sweet and I don't know anymore. Yeah okay thanks D.J yeah okay well I'm gonna call him. Love you girl's bye." I said. Then called Will.

"Hey Will. I can't talk for long. Oh really thank you. I miss you too. Thank you so much. Will you are so sweet. Well I have to go. Talk to you later miss you too. Bye." I said. I really liked him but he is too clingy. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. I talked to the guys. They are so cool we all have so much in common.


	2. a rude awakening

I fell asleep with my clothes on then I got a rude awakening. I was woken up by a trumpet. I looked at my phone and it was almost 4:30 in the morning.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We're gonna go dig." Zigzag said.

"I wanna come." I said while grabbing my sunglasses, flip flops and phone. I walked over with the guy's. I sat on a rock I found. Then the water truck came. It was Mr. Pendanski. I met him when I was younger.

"Hey Mr. Pendanski." I said.

"Morning Katherine." He said. I smiled. Then as the boys call him mom left. Then I got a text.

_Kat take a picture of each boy!_

_-Bella!_

Bella she is boy crazy and outgoing. D.J is the calm and nice one. And Cass is the cool tough girl and crazy one. Me I'm the bad girl and sweet one. Our friendship held us together.

"Guy's my friends want pictures." I said. So I took one of all of them. I pointed out Squid. Then I turned my phone off.

"How's the outside world?' X-Ray asked.

"Okay. I guess." I said.

"So tell us more about you." Armpit said.

"Um well I get into fights, my parents don't really care about me and give me whatever I want, my friends are the only ones who care and i'm single." I said while smiling. Not a fake smile. I turned around and saw the water truck coming again. I went to turn my phone on but it wasn't there.

"Where the hell did my phone go." Then I saw Magnet holding it.

"How the hell did you get it?" I asked.

"My fingers are like little magnets." He said. I smiled then grabbed my phone. The guy's got some lunch. I wasn't hungry. I'm not a real eater my parent's don't really feed me a lot. My mom only packed me that lunch because I told her what I wanted. The guy's finished digging. I walked back with Squid and X-Ray. I checked my phone and Cass said something about every boy. I laughed. We got to the tent and I sat on my bed. I checked my ankle it was swollen and black and blue. A few darks ago I twisted my ankle.

"Whoa what the hell happen?" Zigzag asked.

"Twisted my ankle in gym. It hurt like hell." I said. Then I went into my trunk and got a change of clothes. I put on my mini skirt and navy blue lacey tank top.

"Come on Tiger." Armpit said. I followed him to the rec room as they called it. Or all I wanna call it the crap shack. This is how hell's game room would look. Seriously everything was broken. I sat on the couch, which was broken. The guy's were looking at me. They all were saying things and whistling. Then my uncle walked in.

"What are ya'll looking at?' He asked. I raised my right ring finger.

"I don't want anyone messing with my niece Katherine. If so then you will all lose your shower tokens and dig double holes." He yelled while walking out. Wow I feel so loved. In an insane creepy way but loved. I saw Squid, Caveman, and Armpit playing poker for shower tokens. I looked at Squid's hand and started signaling to the guy's. They smiled. Squid turned around.

"Hey." I said while brushing my hands through my hair. Then I signaled numbers again. Then Squid turned around and caught me.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having some fun." I said. He lightly pushed me. I pushed him back.

"You wanna fight?" I asked. He moved closer to me.

"Yeah bring it." He said. Then X-Ray came between us.

"Dude if anything goes wrong do you really want dinner duty or to dig more holes?" He asked. Then Squid backed off.

"Yeah back away." I said. He rolled his eyes. He then put this doo rag on.

"Whoa nice doo rag. Just to let you know I'm 8x more gangsta than the gangstaest gangsta!" I said while walking out. Then my phone started vibrating. It was my mom.

"Yes. What why? This was never a part of the plan. No I'm not doing that. Ugh why do you people have to black mail me? Fine one a month okay. Bye." I hung up on her. They want me to write and essay once a month on anything then tell me too or my uncle tells me too. They have to keep blackmailing me with whatever I like. This time it was my car. They want me to actually do something school related while I'm here. I walked into the tent and saw Zero.

"Hey Zero." I said.

"Hi." He said. Holy crap he talked to me! I sat on my bed and just looked at the ceiling. Then I grabbed my stuffed squid and journal. My journal was another thing important to me. But my sidekick and friends are tied for number one. Then I got a im. I checked my phone and it was from that bitch Torri.

**Torrixcutiex: hey bitch heard what happen to you. Finally you're sent off to a juvenile correctional facility. Actually you should be in an insane asylum. I really hate you whore. But now that you're gone Will is all mine. So you being gone is a great thing for me. So yeah bitch have fun with all the weird ass people like you. **

I was pissed she had no reason to say that crap to me. I might have beaten her up but talk about the guy's that crosses the line. Actually the line has been already far crossed.

**Kathyxoxii3: Okay you might call me a bitch and a whore whatever I've heard it all plus more before. Say that I'm fake say that I lie say what you want I won't cry. I know it's all not true. Say what you want but what does that make you? These guys' are so fuckin cool. Cooler than you will ever be. You may have Will but I have a real man here. So bitch don't im me ever again or I will have people beat you up personally. So you better watch your back. And if you tell anyone what happen or what I said your not gonna wanna step outside till you die!!!**

After that she didn't im me at all. I scared the bitch off. I didn't actually have a man here but it got her to wonder. Will is cute but he is so clingy. I didn't go to dinner today. I wasn't hungry. I just sat in my bed and either wrote in my journal, stared at the ceiling, talked to my friends, or all three at once. I was so tired when the guy's came in. I had my phone open to the conversation with Torri. Then I had my eyes closed and went to check my home and saw it was gone again. I sprung up from my bed so fast.

"Who took my fuckin phone?" I asked. Everyone pointed to Squid.

"Boy you better give me my damn phone. I'm not in a peachy keen mood." I said.

"You got into a fight with your friend Torri?" Caveman asked.

"You read my ims?" I asked.

"The one that was open. And we saw you stood up for us." He said.

"So what if I did?' i asked.

"So who's the real name here?" Zigzag asked.

"No one I just told her that to get her off my back. And Torri isn't my friend. She is the girl I beat up and I got sent here. She is a fuckin bitch and she stalks people. She thinks she so cool cause she is captain so cheerleading, drama club, debate team, sewing club, chess club…." I was going to finish with the clubs but the guy's were staring at me.

"Sorry I just really hate her." I said. I grabbed my phone from Squid and laid on my bed.

"I'm happy I'm not a girl to much drama and crap." X-Ray said.

"You got that right." Squid said. I put my headphone in me ear and cranked the song 'Please Don't Stop the Music' and I just nodded and fell asleep.


	3. the devil comes to Green Lake

Right before the trumpet went off I changed into my skinny jeans and my long gray shirt. Then I fixed my into a high ponytail and put a little make up on. Mostly I go natural but I like to look good. Then the trumpet went off.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." Zigzag said. Since when was I a ball? But I went with them to dig.

"Day one was fun. Now day two… ooh look at my cute shoes." I said while pointing to my converses. I giggled. Then my phone rang it was my dad. Ugh what did he want?

"Hello. What!? Dad no way. She is not staying in my room. She has her own room. What about Jake's room. No why are you redecorating her room when she doesn't even live with us? Ugh god well she better not touch any of my things cause I will know. No dad. Leave me alone!" I yelled while hanging up. Did I tell you I wasn't an only child? Well I'm not. But it seems like I am. My brother Jake, who is the best person in the world and takes care of me and actually watches out for me, is fighting in the war. And my sister Abigail or Abby is living with her boyfriend in California and is going to school out there. She must be visiting now that I'm gone. Her and I used to get along but since she was the perfect child I never really like her. Me and Jake always got along. He was kinda neglected too. We all look alike but we all acted different.

"Well someone likes to yell." Magnet said.

"I'm sorry. It's just my perfect sister is going home of course while I'm gone and has to stay in my room. Cause he's is getting redecorated. Even though she doesn't even live there. And she can't use Jake's room cause she doesn't want too." I said. They nodded. Then a BMW was driving down to the camp.

"Crap." I said. I waited till the guy's finished and ran back. Of course standing there in her name brand clothes was my sister. She always over exaggerated how she dresses. She was in a long black skirt with a yellow babydoll tank top on. I had a pink one too. She was wearing a black jacket and yellow flats and her gold earrings and loads of jewelry. She had her black sunglasses on. She checked herself in her mirror. Can you say conceited, expensive, fancy dressing, bitch?

"Kat!" She yelled. I put on my famous fake smile.

"Abby." I said. She ran over to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back.

"Wow you grew and you look so good." Liar!!!!!

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to see Uncle Marian and well se you silly." She said while trying to touch my hair. I smacked her hand away.  
"I see you never changed." She said all snotty. Then I rolled my eyes. Then my uncle came.

"Uncle Marian! Hi." She said while running over to him.

"Suck up." I whispered to the guy's.

"That's your sister?" Magnet asked while fixing his eyebrows.

"Don't you even think about it. I'll bash your head in." I said. We went back to the tent. I was so mad that she came.

"I wish my brother came. My sister is evil." I said.

"She doesn't seem evil." Armpit said.

"Believe me she is the devil times two." I said. Then she walked in.

"Hi guy's. Hey sis can I barrow a shirt for tomorrow?" She asked.

"What? NO. You're a small. I'm an extra small.' I said.

"Are you calling m fat?" She asked.

"Well you could lose a few more pounds cause you're starting to get a muffin top. I mean oops." I said. She hated to be called fat. I was skinner than her and she hated that. She rushed out.

"Oh happy days." I said while sitting on my bed.

"Man your sisters hot." Zigzag said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I grabbed my stuffed squid. Then I grabbed my other stuffed animal I packed. It was from my brother. He sent me a dog from Bagdad. I hugged it every time I was sad. Then it was dinner time. I wasn't that hungry but I thought I go so my uncle would think I'm just skipping. I just ate my apple. Then the devil came.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" Abby asked.

"No sorry no more room." I said.

'There is room right here." Squid said. I kicked him.

'No their isn't." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"What is up with you and your sis?" X-Ray asked.

"Her and I aren't close." I said.

"I can see." Squid said.

"What happen?" Caveman asked.

"We used to get along when I was younger but when I turned 12 I was practically invisible. I hated it so I started fighting. She was the angel the perfect one. Did my parents ever go to my dance recitals? No they had to go to my sister's piano recital. Did they go to my cheerleading competition? No. They went to her banquet. Did they even go to the parent teacher conference? NO they had to go to the angels dance team competition." I was mad. I put my head on the table.

"Rough life?" Magnet asked.

"Did you not just hear me or do I have to start again?" I asked.

"No I heard you." He said. I sighed and went to my uncle.

"Thanks for dinner Uncle Marian." I said. He smiled.

"No problem." I smirked at my sis and left.

"Wait Kat." She yelled. What did she want now?

"Kat I'm sorry for everything I ever did to get you to hate me. Can't we be cool again? Is their anything I can do?" She asked.

"Can you give me back 4 years of my life?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you give me the last 4 horrible years of my life where I was invisible in our family? No I think not." I said while walking away. I didn't turn around once. I sat on my bed and I got a call. So I called it back.

"Hello? Jake! Hi yes. The devil's here. NO Abby. Yes it's okay here. Yeah okay. I'll tell Uncle Marian you said hi. I really miss you Jake. When are you coming home again? Your visiting next month? Yay! I can't wait. I miss you. Okay love you bye!" I'm so happy he called me. I really missed him. Then the guy's came in.

"Aren't you gonna say bye to your sis?" Armpit asked.

"No." I said while lying down. I grabbed my squid and dog and held them. I wish I never had a sister.


	4. me and the girls

Then that horrible trumpet went off. All the guy's left and I got changed. I put on my gray sweatpants and my gray lacey tank top. As you can tell I love tank tops they are so awesome and cute. I put my uggs on and went outside. I didn't feel like walking so I went in the water truck with my uncle.

"So how've you been? You doing okay here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's okay here." I said. He spit a sunflower seed shell out. I hated his new habit. I liked him better when he smoked. Finally we got there and I got out of the car. I sat on the dirt.

"Are you tired from that long walk?" X-Ray asked.

"Exhausted." I said while laying down and putting my sunglasses on.

"Day three oh golly gee." I said. It was so hot out so I went back to the compound and changed into my jean shirt and my bikini top. Of course i left my uggs on. I didn't feel like walking back so I stayed in the tent. I was hating being here. I started punching my pillow.

"You okay?" I turned around and saw Squid.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked. He went to his bed.

"Leave." He didn't leave. He was trying to get me madder. I threw my sneaker at him.

"I'm going." He got up and stopped at the flap.

"Angry ass bitch." He said. He has a loud mouth. I got up and went out to the tent. He was with his friends.

"Hey Tiger." Armpit said.

"Hi boys." I said sweetly.

"Oh I'm sorry Squid." I said.

"Why?" Then I punched him in the face. I smiled and walked away.

"Whoa." X-Ray said. Luckily I did when no consolers were looking. I jokingly skipped back to the tent.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked while touching my shoulder. I turned around and smacked his hand away. He had a bruise under his eye.

"Don't you dare touch me and no one talk's about me like that or I will fuckin mess them up. Got it?" He didn't say anything. I walked away. Dinner time came and my uncle saw what happened to Squid's face.

"What did you do now boy?" I looked at him.

"I punched myself in my sleep." He said. My jaw was on the floor. He didn't rat me out. Why?!? If someone did that to me they would be dead in less than a second. I didn't say anything for the rest of dinner. Shocker I know. We walked back to the tent.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

'What was what about?" He asked.

"You didn't rat me out. I mean seriously with your loud mouth you would done it. Why didn't you?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah Squid you do have a loud mouth." Caveman said. Squid grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa guy's no fighting. Only I can fight here. I wanna leave." I said.

"Like we don't." X-Ray said.

"Well I know you do want to leave but you guy's are probably gonna be gone before I leave this hell hole." I sat on my bed and played with my belly button ring.

"Well if you wanna get out take Barfbag's way out." Zigzag said.

"Man don't tell her that." Armpit said.

"Seriously ese she might actually do it man." Magnet said. **(ese dude)**

"Do what?"

"Have a rattle snake bite you." My eyes widened.

"I hate snakes." I said.

"Wow little miss I'm so rough is afraid of snakes." Squid said.

"Yes I am okay. Everyone is afraid of things. I just happen to be afraid of snakes." I said. I checked my phone and I had an im.

**Cassiebaby: Hey babe listen all three of us are busy next month so we decided to come tomorrow instead of next month. I'm sorry it's such short notice but it's the only time we are free. See Bella is going to California with her family, D.J is going to Florida for some kind of family reunion and she is spending some time there, And as for me I'm spending all next month working and being bored. I have to work at the grocery store and Wal-Mart. How fun does that sound. Okay well we called your parents and I guess they called your uncle. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow!!!! **

I wanted to scream. Instead I just swore.

"Holy Crap!" The guy's all looked at me. I ran out of the tent.

"Uncle Marian!" I yelled while running into F tent.

"Yes Katherine?" He asked.

"Did my parents call you?"

"Oh yes they did your friends are spending sleeping over tomorrow." He said. I ran out. Why didn't he tell me sooner?

"Okay you little nasty's my friends are spending the night tomorrow. I want you all to be on your best behavior. Seriously if something happen I'll beat the crap out of you." I said while lying on my bed. The morning could come any slower. Finally that horrible horn went off. I got out of bed and jumped with joy.

"Will you cut that out?" X-Ray asked. I stopped and got changed into my Bermuda shorts and pink California tank top with white flip flops. I couldn't wait. I walked with the guy's to go digging. Caveman was resting in his hole.

"Come on digging can't be that bad." I said. They all looked at me.

"Trying digging a hole everyday in the hot sun and you tell me how much you think digging aint bad." Caveman said.

"Ty digging one hole then see me." Squid said. I smirked. I grabbed Caveman's shovel and started to dig then I saw a beat up truck coming towards camp.

"Yay their here!" I squealed. I threw the shovel and ran as fast as I could in flip flops. Finally I got back and saw the girls.

"Kathy!" Bella yelled once she saw me. I ran to them and hugged them all.

'I missed you girls. This is the longest we've been apart." Seriously this summer was going to be our first summer apart. Usually we are apart the longest an hour maybe two. I hugged them.

"Uncle Marian these are my best friends Cassidy Newman, Bella McDonald, and D.J Barks. Girls this is my uncle Marian or as the guy's call him here Mr. Sir." I said.

"Girls."

"Nice to meet you." D.J said. He nodded then spit out a few seeds and left.

"Come on wanna go meet the guy's?" I asked.

"Of course. That was the second thing I couldn't wait to see once I came here. You are first." Bella said. We walked to the lake. I was on Cass' back since my feet were tired. The first water truck stop was still there.

"Hi mom." I said to Mr. Pendanski. He smiled.

'Hello Katherine and who are these lovely young ladies?"

"Hey I'm Cassidy, that's D.J and Bella." I laughed. I pointed to the guy's.

"Those are the guy's I'm living with." I was still on Cass' back. I kicked her butt.

"Go." She was about to drop me but she walked. The guy's looked at me. I jumped off.

"Hey' these are my friends Cassidy, Bella, and D.J. Girls these guy's are X-Ray, Squid, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, Zigzag, and Magnet." I said.

"Hey boys." Bella said.

"Hey guy's." D.J said while sitting next to Magnet's holes. Cass collapsed.

"How can you guy's stand this heat?" I helped her up.

"Don't know. Hey Tiger how long they staying?" X-Ray asked.

"Oh Hell no." Bella said.

"Did you seriously just call her Tiger?" Cass asked.

"I think he just did." D.J said.

"So what if I did?" he asked. Cass went to his face and took his glasses off.

"Can you see now? Huh? Oh you can't and I can." He pushed her. She went to punch him but she gave him his glasses back and smiled. Then she walked away. Oh she was in love. She had this thing for boys who wanted to fight her. I don't know why.

"Come on girls." They sat with me on the sand. We laid down and were tanning.

"Life's a beach. I'm just tanning." D.J said to us. I laughed. Then I took my sidekick out and took pictures. I missed them. People think I'm tough and I'm gonna kill them. Well I would but…. The girls saw past that.

"So that's the cute one." Bella whispered to me.

"Well he got me bad a few days ago." I said then Cass sat up.

"Hey sea creature! Where did you get that bruise from?" Squid looked at her.

'Yeah I'm yelling to you."

"Why don't you ask that girl laying next to you?" She looked at me. I smiled.

"Nice." His jaw was on the floor.

"Hey Curly Q I haven't heard from you yet." She yelled to Zero. He looked at her.

"Yeah Zero why don't you talk to us?" D.J asked. He kept digging.

"Hurry up guy's we got surprises." Bella yelled. When she yells your gonna need miracle ear after. You think she was using a megaphone but actually she isn't. We walked back, shortly later the guy's came.

"What's the surprise?" Caveman asked. Bella pulled out her humungous back.

"Oh we get purses?" Zigzag asked sarcastically. I laughed. Did he seriously want one?

"No it's what in the bag smart one." D.J said. Bella pulled out bags of chips. She threw some to the guy's. They pigged out.

"Your welcome."

"Save your breathe sweetie they are guy's with chips." Cass said. The sun was going down and it was dinnertime. Me and the girl's got sandwiches. Every guy in the camp was looking at us.

"Haven't you guy's ever seen girls eat before?" D.J asked.

"No. The only girl that we had here was the Warden and now Tiger. This is the most girls we've had." Magnet said.

"Yeah before you came Tiger the Warden actually started to look hot." Zigzag said. We all looked at him.

"Hey try not being around girls for months then tell me what you start to think." We laughed. After dinner me and the girls went into the tent.

"I can't believe your parent's are making you stay here." D.J said.

"I know seriously this place is a piece of shit." Cass said.

"Yeah it is but the guy's are hot but… sweetie your gonna die out here." Bella said. Oh wow those made me feel better.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcastically. We talked, ate junk food, and just had fun. Then right when we were about to fall asleep the trumpet went off. It was 4:30 in the morning. Already? We didn't go with the guy's but we stayed behind and slept. Then I woke up and I went to the bathroom. I came back and saw they were finally awake. I checked my phone and it was 2 in the afternoon. We went to see the guy's

"Hey." I said while sitting next to Squid's hole.

"Hi. Man you girls sure are funny when you're sleeping." I looked at him confused.

"Why sea creature?" Cass asked.

"You girl's were talking in your sleep." Armpit said.

"Yeah Cass you were like 'whoa you better back away. That fine piece of chocolate is mine. So what if he is bad bitch he is my. X…' Then you stopped." Zigzag said. Oh snap she was screwed. She liked him but she doesn't want people to know. Then she went over to Caveman took his shovel and was walking over to Zigzag's hole. X-Ray stopped her.

"Hey chill." She threw the to the ground and stomped away.

"D.J you were like 'ew no I don't like him. No way nobody's cute. They are so not. He does not. Stoppp….' It was funny." Caveman said. D.J turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"Mira Bella you were like 'I love boys. Of course. I want them all. Girls don't stop me. You might call me a slut but I would do them all. Especially one of them. He is so hot. I wanna bake cookies on him.' I was cracking up." Magnet said. She threw dirt at him.

"Kat you were like 'He might be bad but he is cute. So what if I hate him he knows he loves me. Hi Mr. Sun you sure are bright.' We were al practically pissing our pants." I kicked him. Then I imed the girls.

**Chatroom**

**Kathyxoxii3: Who were you girl's talking about?**

**Cassiebaby: You already know who I was talking about. X-Ray duh. He is one fine piece of chocolate. P**

**Djcutie: I think I was talking about how I don't like any guy's here. Oh yeah did I tell you Matt Derik's asked me out!!! **

**Cassiebaby: OMG! No way!**

**Bellababe: holy crap! Yeah I was talking mostly about Zigzag. He is so cute. Kat who were you talking about?**

**Kathyxoxii3: You should know.**

**Djcutie: Squidward? Haha that's a good nickname for him. Squidward. **

**Cassiebaby: Aww lil tiger's in love.**

**Bellababe: We should start planning the wedding.**

**Kathyxoxii3: Shut up. You two are in love too. Should I tell them who?**

**Djcutie: Oh she got you there.**

**Cassiebaby: bitch.**

**Bellababe: I would kick your ass**

**Kathyxoxii3: bring it!!!**

**End of Chatroom **

Then Bella checked the time.

"Oh crap we have to go. My plane leaves in four hours." I sighed.

"Bye boys." She hugged them all.

"Bye guys. Take care of Tiger for us." D.J said.

"Bye nasties." Cass said. I walked back with them. But first I showed them the text Torri sent me.

"That bitch. Well we love you bye." Cass said. I hugged her.

"Love you so much I will text you everyday." Bella said. I hugged her.

"Yeah me too. Love you." D.J said while attacking me with a hug. I waved goodbye. Now I was alone and back in hell.


	5. troubled child

The guy's were done digging when I walked into the tent.

"So did you guy's like me friends?" I asked.

"They were cool." X-Ray said.

"Yeah and they were hot." Of course Zigzag said.

"Shut up those are my friends." I said. Then it was dinnertime. Before I left the tent Squid pulled my arm.

"Hey do you think your friend D.J would go out with me?" My jaw dropped. I punched him in the gut.

"No she doesn't date loud mouth ass like you." I walked into the cafeteria place or whatever you wanna call it. Out of all the guy's squid was the one who I abused the most. He didn't say anything to me after that. Even though I know he wanted to he didn't.

"Hey Tiger what happen to your arms?" Armpit asked. I looked I still had three cuts in them.

"I was a troubled child. Between me fighting, my parent's sometimes getting drunk and fighting and hitting me, me cutting myself, being invisible, and to having no one care about me. Things changed the girls helped me deal with things and after I got some help. But I it didn't help. At all. " I said.

**Flashback **

"Shut up Julie it's your fault he is leaving!" My dad yelled while hitting my mom.

"How is it my fault you're the one that told him he couldn't do anything and he should just give up." My mom yelled. Me I was fourteen. My brother was at his friends saying goodbye and my sister was sleeping over her friend's house. Of course my parent's forgot I was even there and kept fighting. I had locked myself in my bathroom and was crying.

"I hate them." I said. I started cutting myself again. I made sure I stayed away from my wrists.

"I hate you. I don't know why I even married you!" My dad yelled. My mom hit him. I wanted to yell 'stop' but I didn't want them to hear me.

"And what are we going to do about your daughter? She got expelled again." My mom yelled.

"My daughter? She takes after you bitchiness." My dad yelled. I got into another fight earlier that day. Hey this boy deserved it, he was bugging the shit out of me and saying some crap about me. Then I heard someone trying to pick the lock. I closed the shower curtain.

"Kat?" It was my brother.

"Jake." I hugged him.

"You heard them?" I nodded then he saw my arms.

"What did I tell you? You need help and don't believe anything they say. They're stupid and I hate them." I hugged him and cried.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow you should write a book about your life. You have a lot of things going on." Zigzag said.

"I can add this to my things that go wrong in life." I said. I didn't eat much. My uncle came by.

"Hi Katherine."

"Hi Uncle Sir." He smiled.

"Well your mother called today telling me you got a package and she is coming by tomorrow to give it to you." My eyes widened.

"Oh thanks." I said quietly.

"Tomorrow is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Squid I'm sorry. I punched you again." The guy's laughed.

"Dude she beat you up again?" X-ray said.

"Man this is one sad story. Squid getting beat up by a girl." Magnet said.

"Hey shut up." Squid yelled. He got up and left.

"Wait Squid I'm sorry." I said while going after him.

"Are you going to hit me if I don't stop? You wanna make a bigger fool out of me go ahead." He said.

"No I'm sorry. Can we just be friends?" I put my hand out.

"Hell no I can't be friends with someone I know will turn her back on me and beat the crap out of me. I get enough of that at home."

"Hey you don't think I get crap like that at home too? I cut myself and almost killed myself from doing that. Did you cut yourself and almost kill yourself? I think not." I yelled, I turned my back to him.

"Listen okay. I get beat up at home by my mom and I didn't want any of that crap here. So fine… friends?" He put his hand out. I took it and we shook hands.

"Well night." Then I did something that you would think I would never do. I kissed him on the cheek. Then after thinking of what I just did I stood there shocked.

"Um yeah so night…" I lightly punched him in the arm and ran to my bed. I didn't wanna hear any crap from the guy's so I blasted 'I'm Not Okay.' By My Chemical Romance and tightly closed my eyes.


	6. package and flashback

I woke up and looked around. I didn't see any of the guy's. I looked and saw my mom.  
"Hi sweetie." I jumped. What the hell?  
"Why are you here?" I said in a bitchy tone.  
"I brought a package that came for you." I checked the address and it was from Jake. I smiled.  
"Thanks mom I'll open i later." I said while laying back down.  
"Sweetie it's two in the afternoon isn't it time for you to get up?" Holy crap I slept threw the rude awakening.  
"So I'm going back to sleep." I said.  
"Well…"  
"Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast? I'm going back to sleep."  
"Do not use that tone with me young lady."  
"Well excuse me." I crossed my arms.   
"I just wanted to tell you your father and I really miss you." Liar. How could she lie right to my face?  
"We can't wait till you come home." Liar!  
"And we will spend a lot more time together." LIAR! Like hell we will. God three lies in one day. Isn't that like a sin? The guy's walked in.  
"Hello boys." My mom said.  
"Hey Mrs. Suvigne. Long time no see." X-Ray said.  
"You met them already?" I asked shocked.  
"Of course I was looking for you silly." I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay well Katherine I'm going to talk to your uncle. Love you." She kissed my head, and then walked away.  
"Don't believe any of that loving crap it's all just lies." I said.  
"She seems like she actually loves you and she is trying to get you to love her back." Caveman said. We all looked at him like 'what the hell?'   
"Yeah and the toothfairy is still alive." They laughed. I checked my phone and I had some ims.  
**Cassiebaby: hey babe listen I'm all alone!!!!! The girls left me. We need to talk later about D.J. She is still here she leaves today. But last night she had her date and…. Well we just need to talk. Love you cutie!  
Cassiebaby has signed off.  
**I'll im her next time she is on or actually I can text her.  
**Kathy: hey Cass call me once you get this! **  
I went back to my ims.  
**Djcutie: Me and Matt are going out! Yay! He is so cute and he asked me out last night. I think I'm in love 3  
Kathyxoxii3: LOVE!? Are you serious after one date sweetie? Listen get to know him. I'm happy for you but don't go to fast in your relationship.  
Djcutie: Got it well the plane is about to leave love you.  
Djcutie has signed off.  
KingMike: Hey Kat I miss you. Well I hope I can see you sometime soon. Real soon…. miss you!!  
**STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He scares me sometimes. But in school he would carry my books so I am nice to him.  
**Bellababe: I LOVE CALIFORNIA BOYS!!!!!!!!!! 3 Hey are like mucho ****caliente ****hot! I want them all!!! Wish you were here!  
Kathyxoxii3: luckyass. I got the same boys over and over again. And guess what stupidass me did last night.  
Bellababe: What did you do now?  
Kathyxoxii3: I kissed squid on the cheek. How stupid am I?  
Bellababe: …… he loved it…. Hey you like him so why not tell him.  
Kathyxoxii3: but he asked me if D.J would go out with him.  
Bellababe: THAT BASTARD!!!!! I'll send one of my California boys on him.  
Kathyxoxii3: ….one…. how many do you have?  
Bellababe: Too many to count. Gotta go going swimming with Jessie…(a hot lifeguard!) BYE! 3  
Bellababe has signed off.  
**I wish I was there instead of this sandy, hot, boring ass place. I opened my package. It had a hat in it. It said U.S Army on it. It had another stuffed animal. This time it was a duck. And there was a pin in it. I searched around and found a note.  
_Katherine  
Hey sis I really miss you. I hope to see you soon. Don't worry I will in about two weeks possible sooner. Who knows? I am giving you these things cause they meant a lot to me and I know they will mean a lot to you. Well the hat was given to me on my first day of training. The pin I got about three weeks ago and I bought you that duck named Alfred the blue duck. It was the last one. I know you and I have never seen a blue duck so that's why I bought it. He will go great with Alfonso the dog I bought you. Tell uncle Marian I said 'hi' And forget about mom and dad. I love you and miss you.  
Jake  
_I smiled. Then I felt someone's breathe on my neck and I turned around and punched them. It was Zigzag.  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked.  
"I was trying to give you this." He was holding my necklace.  
"I was trying to put it on your neck. Geez last time I try to do something nice for you." I put my hands over my mouth.  
"I'm so sorry." I hugged him.  
"Where is your boo boo?" I said while laughing. He pointed to his tummy. I kissed it.  
"Feel better?" He nodded. I started cracking up. Then I had t cough, dusk got in my mouth.  
"Katherine." I heard mom.   
"Yeah mom?" He was with standing next to a girl.  
"This is Peyton Walker. Peyton this is Katherine Suvigne. She is Mr. Sir's niece."  
"Nice to meet you." Peyton said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Peyton is Mrs. Walker's niece."  
"Who?"  
'The Warden."  
"Oh. How long you here for?"  
"Till summer. Why are you here?"  
"Kicked out of school again for fighting and yeah my parents just left me here. How about you?"  
"Mom got taken away. Going to rehab. I'm here will my dad finishes all the work and crap like that." Hell my reason is better.  
"So where is she sleeping?"  
"C tent." Haha those guys's. I don't actually know them but all I know they all like me. Peyton has dark red straight hair. I could take her. She is weak and innocent.  
"So what tent are you in?" She asked me.  
"D tent." Then Zigzag came out.  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Peyton. She is the Warden's niece." His eyes widened.  
"Oh well hi I'm Zigzag and my tummy still hurts Tiger." I hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. At lunch my mom left me a pudding I'll give you some." He smiled.  
"Sweet!" He left.  
"Well I see you got yourself a boyfriend." I started to crack up.  
"Me and Ziggy? Hahaha no way. He is cool but my friend likes him."  
"Where is she?"  
"Oh well actually she visited yesterday. Did mom show you around?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It's a crappy place."   
"Thank you. Someone who agrees with me. It's hell on earth." She laughed.  
"Yeah it is." My phone rang. It was Cass.  
"Hold on I'll be right back this call is urgent."  
"Sure I'm gonna go to my tent we can hang out later." I smiled. I make friends easily but if they get on my nerves their face is rearranged.   
**Phone Conversation  
**"Hey Cass."  
"Hey Kat listen we need to talk about D.J and Matt…"  
"I know I heard about them. You know she loves him?"  
"I know but listen she is all over him. Like she is in a trance. You know how when you tell her to call you she calls right away?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well I told her to call me at 2 and she didn't call then at 4 i was gonna talk to her online but she wasn't answering me. Then I called her and she picked up then hung up."  
"Wow she would never do that. I heard last year he was controlling. But anyway the ass Squid asked me if D.J would go out with him and i punched him then later me being stupid kissed him on the cheek."  
"WHOA! Okay listen forget him."  
"Oh yeah but there is a new girl here. She is the Warden's niece. Her name is Peyton Walker."  
"Wait does she have a brother named Sean Walker?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"If she does then her brother put my brother in the hospital during that school shooting last year."  
"Don't remind me about that. I'll ask. I gotta go love ya bye."  
"LOVE YOU!"  
**End of Conversation  
**I hung up the phone and went over to C tent.  
"Peyton?" I asked.  
"Hi. I'm just unpacking."  
"Do you have a brother named Sean?"  
"I do why?" She asked while putting her clothes down.  
"Well your brother was involved in a school shooting last year. He shot my best friends brother."  
"Troy right?"  
"Yeah. Your brother pointed the gun at me."  
"Oh well my brother was bullied. And no one cared."  
"I'm sorry." She was crying. That day was horrible but I remember it.  
**Flashback  
**"RUN! He got a gun!" I heard people yelling. Stupidly I went over to see what was going on instead of running. It was Sean he was right in front of Troy.  
"Sean?" I said. He looked at me.  
"Katherine. How nice to see you."  
"Sean put the gun down. Can we talk?"  
"Talk? Now you want to talk?" He asked. Troy was making his was to the door.  
"I'm sorry…" He put the gun in front of me.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"Now you're sorry. After you beat up my cousin Elena now you are sorry?" He was about to pull the trigger until Troy had to make a noise and Sean turned around and shot him. I ran for my life.  
**End of Flashback  
**  
"Listen I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Well it's time for dinner. Let's go." Okay now I'm sad. Shake it off. Get back to life. I'm tough, I'm rough and i'm fuckin sexy! Hehe sorry i had to add that. We were walking to the dinner cafeteria place. Is their anymore surprises?


	7. fights

We walked into the dining hall and sat down with D-tent.

"Guy's this is Peyton the Warden's niece. Peyton this is Squid, Armpit, X-ray, Caveman, Zero, Magnet, and you know Zigzag." They all waved.

"Hey you got a brother?" Caveman asked.

"Yes I do and he was the one involved in the shooting. But he is getting help. Okay?" The guy's eyes widened.

"Wow. Was he crazy?" Armpit asked.

"He was mad. No one cared for him and people picked on him and what really got him mad was some chick beat up my cousin…" My eyes then widened. Crap it was my fault.

"Um…Peyton can I be honest to you before this comes back to me…. I'm the one who beat your cousin up…"

"You're the one?" I nodded.

"You bitch my brother went crazy after that. So it was all your fault." Peyton yelled to me.

"First of all bitch don't fuckin yell in my face and two your cousin had it coming she was saying shit about me. It's not my fault she is weak and not a good fighter."

"Go to hell." She said while getting up.

"No I won't go to hell. I have a restraining order." The guy's started to laugh.

"I can believe that." X-ray said.

"Thank god she is gone. I don't trust her. You know being the Warden's niece and all." Zigzag said.

"So her brother really is crazy?" Magnet asked.

"Crazier than Zigzag. Yeah he shot Cass' brother Troy. He is in the hospital trying to learn to walk again."

"Wow he's really crazy then." Then mom came over to our table with a new kid.

"Guy's and Katherine this is…." He started to say.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" Oh my god it's my stalker. What the hell is he doing here? Oh crap his im meant he was coming here. Wow now I think I'm going to charge him with harassment the get him sent back here.

"You two know each other?" Mom asked.

"Know each other I…. well let's just say we're close." He winked at me.

"Ew. Mom what tent is he in?" I asked in disgust.

"A-tent." THANK GOD!

"Well I let you two get reacquainted." Mom said while leaving. No mom don't leave me with the stalker. He went to sit next to me.

"You better re think who you are going to sit next to. So get away from me you stalker." He still went to sit next to me. Armpit stepped in front of him.

"Hey you heard the lady get the hell away from her." Armpit said.

"Come on tubby just move. Look free donuts." Mike said. Armpit didn't look. He was pissed.

"Oh hell no." I said while getting up and pushing Mike. Then X-Ray got up and so did Squid. Mike put his arms on me.

"Katherine I missed you and I love you." I smacked his hands away from me. Where the hell is my uncle when I actually need him?

"Don't fuckin touch me." I yelled. The consolers don't care about me since I'm my uncle's responsibility so they didn't care. Fuck them.

"Boy you better back the hell away." Squid said.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh you think you're so tough well…" Squid punch him in the face before he could even finish his sentence. Who's the tough one now? I kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Mike you better stay the fuck away from me." I yelled while stomping out, I stomped into the tent. God three horrible things in one day. First my mom, Peyton, and now Mike. This is seriously hell and I am being punished for everything I've done.

"God why must you hate me? I swear if I make it out of this place alive or close to being alive I will go to church every Sunday. Well every other week… well twice a month max." I said. I can not take this place anymore. I wanna go home. Oh my god I just said that wow… I must really hate this place. Tomorrow morning I'm getting out of here. I don't care how I'm just getting out of here.


	8. Jake

The trumpet didn't even go off yet and I was packing. I put my jeans on and gray tank top with dark blue polo and went back to sleep until someone rudely started shaking my.

"Get up soldier." He yelled I looked and saw it was my brother.

"Jake" I hugged him. His warm hug felt so good.

"So I see someone hasn't unpacked yet." He looked at my stuff. The sandy air felt good but it got in my eyes so I wiped them.

"I'm leaving." He looked at me shocked.

"Leave why?"

"I hate it here its hell on earth times five! I'm going home." I threw the covers over my head.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that in all your life." I shot up.

"I know but…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"But nothing. You're here on a mission, one that has you away from mom and dad, you get it **away** from them. Did I ever say I wanted to leave once I left to fight in the war? Hell no I was proud too be there. Mom and dad put you threw a lot of crap and you want to go to them. Shoot if I was in your situation I would make the best of my time and hope that two years wouldn't come fast." I opened my mouth but I could tell this pep talk wouldn't end so soon. I looked around for something interesting and I only saw a fly, I'll name him Horton, he is now my distraction. Fly Horton fly!

"Listen Trouble do you want to go back to constant fighting and beatings and what happens when you start to cut yourself again? I'm not going to be there when you do. You could end up dead. Just have fun, and believe me this isn't hell, Iraq isn't even it. Our home is." He is right our home is hell. I hugged him and then punched him.

"I hate you for making me stay." He smiled and walked out.

"So God I didn't leave do I still have to go to church twice a month?" Then Horton flew by me and he just dropped down and he was dead. I ran out and said.

"I guess that's a yes." I found Jake and showed him around then the trumpet went off.

"Hey why were you here so early?" I asked.

"Flight came in early and didn't want to go home so I just came. I know you Trouble and how you are up all night. So did you get into any fights here?" Oh yeah my brother calls me Trouble.

"Verbal mostly." He rolled him eyes. I saw Peyton.

"She hates me." I said and he laughed. The guy's came over.

"At ease soldiers." He yelled and they stood there silently but them Squid had to open his big ass cute mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" My brother looked at him.

"Drop and give me twenty." Squid dropped down.

"Dude I'm broke."

"I meant twenty push ups." He did twenty slowly.

"Guy's this is my brother Jake. Jake these are the guy's in my tent Squid, X-Ray, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Caveman, and Zero." They all just looked at him and left to start digging.

"Dude he's crazy." I heard someone whisper. I laughed.

"Wasn't that boy cute?" He looked at me.

"You may be at a boy's camp but no boyfriends." My jaw dropped. What I'm in a **boys **camp. BOYS! That's the point. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." We walked over and talked. I saw Peyton sitting with C tent so I took out my iPod and put on the song Superstar by Toy box.

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are." I kept singing and the boys looked at me weird but they laughed and my tent started to dance.

"I'm taking your advice." I said to Jake. Then I sang Jump On it, well actually I put my iPod loud enough for everyone to hear. Peyton kept giving me evil looks so I kept giving her the middle finger. Once the song stopped I collapsed.

"Does it ever rain here? All this sun is bad for my skin." I said while breathing heavily, all the sand was drying up my mouth.

"Never rains but hopefully it will." Armpit said.

"I hope it does." My iPod was on shuffle so next We Fly High came on.

"BALLIN!" I yelled. Jake started walking back to see my uncle.

"Will you shut up?" Peyton yelled. I angrily walked over to her.

"Girlfight!" X-Ray yelled. Once I got to her I sweetly said.

"Nope." And turned around while trying not to laugh.

"Bitch." I laughed.

"That's only one part of my name. My name is Super sexy hot bitch." I heard some guy's laughing.

"Wow how stupid."

"You think your all that in a bag of potato chips well I'm the whole party mix bitch! And guess what you's a ho."

"You need a life!" She yelled in my face.

"I have one, I bought it on eBay, and it was real cheap too. Your life is this: I'm Peyton and a bitch that doesn't know when someone apologizes and is a ho cause she slept with every football player." Her jaw dropped. Hey I'm telling the truth she was on the top ten list on my school's sluts.

"Ooh." Some guy's said in unison. I was laughing on the inside. She opened her mouth then closed it.

"What… what were you going o say." I cupped my ear so I could hear.

"Oh that's right nothing."

"You're crazy!" she said.

"Honey don't tell me I'm crazy. I accomplished that even before you could even say nutcase."

"I hate you."

"Thank you I hate you too." She got mad and stomped away.

"Aren't you afraid she might tell her aunt?" Caveman asked.

"No I know she won't she's too afraid of what I might do to her if she does.'

"What might you do?" He asked.

'If she tells you man she might have to kill you." Zigzag said. I gave Caveman an evil smile. He went back to digging. I started to listen to Bleeding Love until someone tapped my shoulder. It was Mike.

"Back the hell up." I yelled.

"I want us to talk." I kept back up till I fell into a hole but someone caught me. It was Magnet.

"Aw you fell for me." I smirked and stayed in his hole.

"Leave me the hell alone." He bent down and Magnet got in front of me. I moved him and jumped out.

"Thank you now let's talk about us." He grabbed my ass. Then someone grabbed him.

"Who touchin' my sister boy?" It was Jake yay!

"No…"

"No what?" He yelled.

"No sir." Jake pushed him to the floor.

"Get back to your hole." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back. I looked over my shoulder and jokingly waved.

"Thanks that boy like stalks me." He shook his head and started talking to himself. I have to thank Jake for what he did. But then I saw a BMW coming. Oh crap the devil is coming back!


End file.
